


The first but not the last

by TinkerMel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda is sick and tired of her brother pining over a certain archer. It is time to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first but not the last

Everybody knew it. Tony knew it, Natasha knew it, even Bruce knew it. Pietro had it bad for Clint and Clint was oblivious.

*

"Hey old man, pass the milk."

"I'M NOT OLD!" Clint yells but begrudgingly passes the milk down the table.

"Thanks Grandpa." He smirks.

Clint just grumbles under his breath something about Pietro having grandpa hair.

"Hey do you wanna play some Call of Duty after this? I promise I will take it easy on you"

"Hmmmm, I really need to find Nat for some sparring practice."

"What about me, I could do it with you . . . sparring I mean." Pietro tries to hide the faint blush by shoveling more food into his face. 

"Sure."

"Wait, what?" Pietro looks up confused.

"Nat is probably busy anyway and everyone seems to have magically disappeared. So why the hell not." Clint slides out of his seat. "No powers. ok?"

"Yeah sure" Pietro finishes his cereal in seconds and jogs to catch up with Clint who was halfway down the hallway.

*

"Again." Clint pants out. "But this time you need to stop holding yourself back."

By this stage they are both drenched in sweat. Pietro is slightly more better off than Clint is what with his enhanced metabolism. 

"Again." Clint barks out. Pietro strides forward, dodging a left hook and retaliating with a upper cut aimed at Clint's jaw. Which he side steps and lands a punch to his right flank. 

"You can do better than this."

"Maybe if you let me use my powers . . ."

"And what happens if you lose them for some reason huh? What about then."

Pietro groans but still lunges forward with his left fist and connects with Clint's right cheek.

"Now we're getting somewhere." He smirks then launches back at him.

Little did they know that they were being watched from the shadows by Wanda. She was very amused by their attempt at sparring. She knew of her brother's crush on Clint and has been trying to push him into actually doing something about his feelings. Every time Pietro has tried he had always run away to hide on the roof. Wanda had often found him up there pacing but enough was enough she was going to get him to confess his feelings one way of another.

Clint drops him to the ground with practiced ease. Pietro pushes back against him only to have his wrists pinned to his sides.

"Sloppy work kid. You gotta be able to do better than this."

"I get it, I get it, I'm to slow when I fight normally. I will just have to have you train me up. Yes?"

"I might be able to fit you in somewhere in my schedule. Only if you lay off the old man jokes, deal?"

Clint helps him up to a standing position.

"I can try, as long as you stop calling me a kid. I'm 23."

"Alright ki . . . buddy." They shake on it. "Now try and get me on the mat."

Pietro grins like a mad man.

"It would be my genuine pleasure."

They start circling one another, both sizing the other up, trying to figure out what the others first attack will be. Pietro breaks the ice with a round house kick that hits Clint square in the chest making him stumble back a few paces. Wanda was watching intently to see when she could make her move. Clint blocks several of his punches and goes for a leg swipe that Pietro jumps over. He then delivers one of his own which lands Clint on the mat. Not taking any chances he goes in to pin him down. Wanda flicks her wrist. Pietro trips on his magically untied laces and lands squarely onto of Clint. Their faces mere inches away from one another. Pietro makes to pull back but is only stopped by a hand pulling him back into a quick kiss. Clint smiles.

"I've known for awhile. Well Nat told me but ya know."

Pietro is dumb stuck by this simple action.

"You knew?"

"Yeah."

"You fucking knew and you let me walk about like a tit for weeks."

"It was endearing."

"Son of a bitch" Pietro tries to stand but is just pulled down by Clint into a sweet kiss that he slowly melts into.

Wanda makes her way out of the training room. She was happy about her big brother but even more happy about the money she had won from the rest of the team.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and I just want them to be happy.  
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
